GOD's Story 1
by maul600
Summary: "Saya orang yang dapat mengorbankan apapun demi diriku sendiri."


_**GOD's Story**__**. **_**[1]**

.

.

_Presented by_

_**Maul600**_

| **Main Cast :** Hikigaya Haciman | **Support Cast : **You can find in story | **Genre :** Action, Fiction, Psikology, Slight! Romance | **Lenght :** Ficlet – Series |

**Desclamier : This strory is my own!**

**Summary :**

"_Saya orang yang dapat mengorbankan apapun demi diriku sendiri."_

.

.

.

Sekolah Rakuzan, sekolah Internasional dengan 6.000 siswa dan siswi didalamnya. Sebuah sekolah dengan fasilitas yang lengkap, mulai dari gedung olahraga, gedung kesenian, lapangan yang hanya dikhususkan untuk permainan Airsoft, atau sebuah tempat yang dikhusukan untuk bermain sepatu roda. Sekolah yang hanya mempunyai orang-orang berbakat didalamnya.

Namaku Hikigaya Hachiman, orang dengan mata ikan mati dari kelas X, salam kenal.

Aku menyukai duduk dibelakang ketika guru mengajar, bukan karena aku tidak suka terhadap gurunya, atau menganggap pelajaran itu tidak penting. Tapi, aku menyukainya karena aku dapat memperhatikan orang-orang yang berada didalam kelas ini.

Aku selalu memperhatikan semuanya, bahkan ketika Aomine menghilang dari kursinya karena tidak berniat untuk belajar, atau ketika gerombolan wanita yang memperhatikan Kise sambil mengambil foto untuk urusan pribadi atau mungkin komersial, atau ketika Light melihat ke langit melalui jendela karena bosan dengan pelajaran atau lebih tepat dengan hidupnya sendiri dan dunia, atau ketika aku memperhatiakan kekompakan Mahiro dan Yoshino baik dalam hal berkelahi maupun mencitai seseorang, atau ketika Moritaka sedang mengcoret-coret bukunya, orang yang tidak bisa melepaskan alat tulis dari tangannya, dia selalu menggambar apapun yang berada disekitarnya atau apapun yang dia pikirkan. Tapi rasanya dia takkan maju seperti Light Yagami yang memiliki ambisi yang serius, atau dengan Lelouch Lamperogue yang ingin menghancurkan Britania dan Kururugi Suzaku yang ingin merubah Britania dari dalam.

_Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran hari ini berbunyi.

"Ayo bangun Aomine, mari kita bertanding lagi." kata Kise sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Aomine yang lagi tidur, Aomine telah tertidur tepat setelah absen nama dipelajaran kedua, hanya untuk menyatakan kepada seluruh orang dikelas bahwa dia ada disana atau datang hari ini. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang mempedulikannya atau lebih tepatnya mempercai bahwa Aomine berada disini bersama pikirannya.

Yah, rasanya hari ini sedikit berbeda karena biasanya dia langsung berada di atap untuk tidur siang. Dan juga Light sepertinya sedikit terburu-buru meninggalkan kelas. Tapi seperti biasa, Lelouch tetap bolos sekolah untuk melakukan perjudian dengan seorang bangsawan, kurasa!.

Oke, sepertinya aku juga harus kembali. Dengan memakai jaket dan mengambil _earphone_ dalam kantongku.

Aku berjalan melalui lorong kelas, berjalan sendiri. Seperti biasa. Aku tidak menyukai orang-orang berisik, rasanya seperti kau menaruh speaker ditelinga dan memaksimalkan volumenya sambil menyetel lagu metal.

Aku melihat aktifitas yang terjadi diluar melalui orang dari club sedang latihan karena sebentar lagi akan diadakan lomba bertaraf internasional yang disebut Inter-High. Aku juga melihat Light sedang mengambil sesuatu diantara semak-semak, mungkin sebuah benda yang dijatuhkannya, atau sesuatu yang terjatuh dari langit. Hahaha, aku tertawa kecil. Lalu aku tidak melihat mereka lagi karena jendela sudah berubah menjadi dinding.

Yah, aku tidak peduli dengan kehidupan ini, mungkin karena aku tidak memiliki ambisi dalam hidup. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini terjadi gempa yang dapat menghancurkan apapun dalam jangkauannya. Bahkan para ilmuwanpun masih belum dapat mengidentifikasi hal itu, yah setidaknya itu yang kubaca di koran. Tapi yang jelas kematian semakin berada didekat kita. Kupikir dunia ini sudah kacau, dalam berbagai arti. Dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Tidak terasa akhirnya aku sampai ke ruanganku, asrama yang dikhusukan untuk laki-laki dengan lorong-lorong berlampu jalan yang menyilaukan, bahkan pada jam satu malam. Ruanganku bernomor 15, aku tinggal dengan seseorang berambut orange yang sangat berisik. Seperti biasa, aku akan mandi sebelum dia datang.

Dan aku langsung menuju kekamar mandi.

"Huh, bahkan jika seseorang tidak melakukan sesuatu mereka akan merasa lelah akan hal itu." Gumanku. Sambil mengambil handphone dalam tasku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa orang-orang dapat bertahan, terutama para generasi keajaiban itu. Padahal mereka sudah kuat, sangat kuat malah kalau dibandingkan dengan tim-tim basket lainnya. Tapi mereka tetap melakukan latihan seperti biasa.

Aku akan membahas sedikit tentang mereka.

Pertama, kapten mereka Akashi Seijuro, dari yang kulihat dia sepertinya tahu gerankan lawan bukan hanya sekedar mempredikisi. Lalu _Ace_-nya Aomine Daiki, dia memiliki reflek yang sangat bagus dan dapat mengendalikan pergerakannya sesuka hati. Lalu Kise Ryouta, walaupun dia baru mengenal basket tahun ini, tetapi dia berkembang sangat cepat dan kukira dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu tahun ini dia dapat mengalahkan Aomine. Kemudian ada Midorima Shintarou seseorang dengan akurasi yang hebat dan percaya dirinya juga tinggi. Dan juga Murasikabara Atsushi, walaupun tingkahnya seperti anak kecil, tapi jangan pernah melawannya, aku pernah melihat dia nge-_dunk_ sambil menjatuhkan dua orang sekaligus. Dan yang terakhir Kuroko Tetsuya, orang dengan hawa kehadiran yang rendah dan sainganku sebagai sesama orang dengan hawa kehadiran yang rendah.

"Yah, tidak masalah sih kalau mereka masih seperti itu, para maniac basket," gumanku sendiri lagi. "Sekarang aku lebih tertarik dengan Light dan apa yang diambilnya dalam semak itu." Sambil mengutak-atik hp dan membuka sebuah video baru.

_Light Yagami

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru Light," kata Misa Amane yang selalu mencemaskan Light dengan pola pikirnya.

"Maaf Misa, aku akan pulang cepat hari ini. Sepertinya aku tidak dapat jalan denganmu hari ini." Ucap Light, sambil menuju kebawah.

"Bagaimana ini Shirley, sepertinya Light tidak mencintaiku lagi?" kata Misa dengan kecemasaan yang tidak perlu, bertanya pada Shirley Fenette.

"Tidak perlu terlalu khawatir Misa, Light itu sama seperti Lulu. Dia itu orang yang tidak dapat diprediksi." jawab Shirley sambil melihat Light yang sudah menaiki lift.

"Memang buku ya? Tapi darimana jatuhnya, dari langit kah?" kata Light dengan mengambil buku bersampul hitam itu. "Death Note?" gumannya sambil melangkah menuju keluar sekolah.

"Hmm, Orang yang dituliskan namanya disini akan mati, lucu sekali," dengan sedikit tawa darinya di tengah jalan menuju asrama. " Yah, tapi aku sedikit penasaran." Light tersenyum kecil.

_Di Asrama ruangan 15

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" teriakan seseorang didalam ruangan tersebut.

"Cih, si berisik itu sudah pulang ternyata," rutukku dalam hati, saat masih bersantai dikamar mandi sambil melihat sebuah video dalam _handphone-_ku.

"Sudah aku bilang, mana mungkin aku percaya apa yang kau bilang!" kata orang tersebut yang sudah pasti Ichigo Kurosaki, "kau tiba-tiba datang dan menusukku didada, setelah itu kau bilang itu adalah tugas. Dan tambah lagi kau bilang kalau aku harus bertarung melawan orang lain sepertiku." Ichigo mengeraskan suaranya terdengar seperti dia marah dengan seseorang.

Yah aku tidak peduli dengannya, aku bisa menghabiskan dia kapanpun, bukan ancaman besar. Lalu aku memakai handukku dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Aku melihat Ichigo berdiri disana dengan sebuah topeng ditangan, topeng dengan gigi besar dan ada garis-garis merah di sisi kiri topeng tersebut. Aku melangkah santai seperti biasa, menuju lemari bajuku. Sambil tersenyum kecil tentunya.

Setelah selesai memasang baju aku langsung menuju tempat tidurku, "Aku mau tidur, kalau kau mau berisik seperti tadi lakukan diluar" kataku untuk mengusirnya.

"Ya, kalau begitu aku keluar dulu." kata Ichigo dengan raut muka yang agak cemas.

"Hmmm," jawabku singkat sambil mematikan lampu, dan menutup mata. Dengan tersenyum puas tentunya.

...


End file.
